The present invention relates to a composite lacrosse handle and a related method of manufacture.
Conventional lacrosse handles generally have included a hollow tube formed of aluminum, titanium, or other lightweight metal alloys. Lacrosse handles of this construction provide a durable low cost construction that can withstand repeated impacts during play. More recently, lacrosse handles are formed of a fiber material disposed within a matrix material. Such handles are generally termed “composite” handles to distinguish over traditional metal handles. Despite their being somewhat more expensive than comparable metal handles, composite lacrosse handles have gained acceptance in nearly all levels of competition. The advantages of composite lacrosse handles can include a generally lighter feel for a quicker release during passing and shooting motions, as well as improved ball control during play.
Composite handles, however, can be rather slippery, difficult to grip and are not particularly good at absorbing shock and vibration upon impact with another player's handle or equipment. Therefore, users of composite handles can frequently experience excess vibration and shock, which can lead to fatigue and impaired hand grip. When a player's grip is compromised, this can lead to unsatisfactory performance.
Accordingly, there remains room for improvement in the field of lacrosse handles.